


Not Par of the Course

by Anon4Us



Series: Stories For An Golden Lion [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gladiators, Heavy Angst, King Alfor as a Paladin, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: When capture, Hunk thought he would be tortured, be force to tell them what he knew of Voltron and the others.Being brought in front of the Galra Emperor too, he thought it was possible.Didn't mean he was prepare for it. Or for Zarkon's plans for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“I must admit I’m a tad disappointed, but not surprise.”

Force to kneel onto the cold steel ground by the Galra soliders, Hunk knew he should keep his head down. That he couldn’t give them the pleasure in seeing his fear. Had to put on a brave face and keep his mouth shut.

If he was Keith, he could keep his mouth shut and look for a way out. Lance would have some kind of smart ass comment. He would keep his mouth running without spilling anything. If this was Shiro, he would keep up a strong face and wouldn’t let them break him again. Pidge would wait until she was in a cell before hacking her way out.

But Hunk wasn’t any of them. He wasn’t fast or the best fighter of the Paladins. Fiddling around with machine were more of his things than throwing punches.

Maybe  that's why he got captured in the end. 

But there wasn’t any other way. The pod needed to be launch from the outside. It didn’t matter what Lance said, that they could find another way out. The aliens they had rescue needed to get out of the ship and in medical aid. Hunk only could hope Lance would forgive him for shoving him into the pod and pressing the release. They would had been swarm by Galra soldiers in ticks and they couldn’t afford to waste time.

He couldn’t let anyone risk themselves over him anymore.

So, they took him down (Not without a fight) and knocked out cold. His armor and Bayard taken away and Hunk was lock in a cell for the better part of the trip.

Now, he  was dragged  from one ship to some other place without so much of a word. Made him more nervous if Hunk had to be honest with himself. No taunts, no trying to force answers out of him. 

Maybe  because the big bad wanted to do it himself. 

There in front of him was Zarkon, sitting down on a large throne. That witch lady Shiro had mention before was on his left side. Having their glowing, empty eyes on him, Hunk could feel the weight of the whole universe on his shoulders. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t take his own eyes off the overlarge Galran warlord in front of him.

“Next to the Blue Paladins, the Yellow Paladins are the most self sacrificing. To have you as our guest is no surprise, though I would prefer the imposer Black Paladin in my grasp,” said Zarkon. Leaning forward, his hands folded together as one of those mobster bosses from the movies. Given how he ran his empire, it might as well be the godfather.

 “Shiro is the true pilot for the Black Lion!”

Zarkon  merely  chuckle at Hunk’s outburst with a shake of the head. Remind Hunk of all the times his Mama would chuckle at his attempts to cook supper all by himself when he was little. It was a parent humoring a child and given how old Zarkon was, Hunk could believe the warlord would think that. 

 “You child, do not know the power of the Lions and what they are capable of. Only within my hand can Voltron been as great as it once was.”

“It’s doing what it  was made  for, protecting the citizens of the universes against tyrants like you!” 

“Your predecessor thought the same thing when he took to hiding the Lions from me.”

 Huh? What?”

"But there's an ancient phrase I recall that serves me well these eons. That peace can only  be accomplished  through tyranny. Alfor couldn’t see that and he perished for his actions against me. The good we could have done together if he only knew.” 

What?! What did he mean about King Alfor? Was Allura’s father the previous Yellow Paladin?

“Take him to the arena. Let us judge his skills and see if this child can be on par with the Champion’s.”

“Huh what?” Hunk took to finally saying something as the Galra soldiers grabbed him by the shoulder. Struggling with them and the bonds around his arms, he kept his eyes on Zarkon. The warlord continued to look please with himself as he watch, taking some kind of sick pleasure.

“  Perhaps  he will prove himself and see the error in his ways unlike the others. I would hate to break in another Paladin." 


	2. Chapter 2

When he saw Shiro again, he was going to give him the biggest hug he could give.

Hunk stared out and felt a wave of horror over come him. The roars of the crowd was deafen, chanting for blood to quench their thirst. They were nothing more than faceless masses wishing for the worst and he never felt more scared in his life.

That was saying a lot given what he had been through.

But to stand in the middle of the arena with no armor but his flight suit as means of protection and dress. Kind of surprise he wasn’t given those prison grabs he had seen other prisoners of the Galra wore.

‘Voltron! Voltron! Voltron!”

Or  maybe  it was a way to identify him? 

The idea of the one of the enemy of the empire being in the arena, fighting for his life, what being wouldn’t love to see it? Not him, but here he was at the will of Zarkon to fight for his life. Which given his skill level, could be his only battle. He wasn’t like Keith or Lance or hell, Pidge was better at hand to hand than him.

So watching his ‘opponent’ step out, Hunk couldn’t help but start to pray for some kind of miracule. That the guys would storm in at any moment and get him out of here. This guy was huge. Twice his size with green skin, red eyes that scream for his blood and tentacles where his mouth should be.

So, Hunk took to naming him Calamari.

Food shouldn’t be his focus now!

He should focus on the fact this guy had cyber limbs. Not only his left arm that started to glow but the fact both his legs were too.

Great, it was Hunk verse the Cyber Calamari. It was some kind of sci-fi rated-B movie.

Not that it matter as Calamari charge, roaring out as he brought his fist aimming at Hunk.

Letting out a scream, Hunk rolled to the side to avoid it. Struggling to get back onto his feet, Hunk wanted to continue to scream as the beast continue on the attack. The dance started as he ran, ran as fast as he could to avoid Calamari who continue to attack with his punches. The only source of protection were these huge pillars around the arena. Hunk found himself running around them and dodging the flying debris.

“Come and face me little Paladin! Are  all of  your kind such cowards!” bellow Calamari. 

No, but he would like to be in one piece.

But he was right. Hunk needed to fight.

A fight is  basically  finding a weak point. He could find those in machines all the time! In his cakes! He needed to find something. Calamari took to stomping around, waiting for Hunk to come out so it gave him a moment to think. 

The guy was a cyborg and Hunk knew machines. His cyber limbs weren’t like Shiro. They looked like someone attempt at steampunk. He could make out the wires and gears. Could watch them work with each step Calamari took. He could even see the purple energy of the quintessence running through the parts. The idea struck the moment Hunk realize what he had seen. He didn’t need bring the guy with force. All he needed some sort of weapon.

Looking around at the remains of previous battles. Some splash of blood and metal laid around. He found what he needed in a long metal rod. Remains of a weapon or someone, Hunk didn’t know but he didn’t care. Grabbing it, Hunk took in a breath and pray.

Pulling himself from around the pillar, Hunk screw up his courage and charged. Not smart as Calmari took to backslapping him. Hard.

Flying backwards, Hunk let out a cry as his body slammed right into the pillar he used for protection. The crowds cheered at the sight of action and he could feel his head starting to spin along with his vision. But he didn’t need it much to see the incoming form of Calamari.

“Hahaha, if this is the best Voltron has to offer, you will not last long.”

Feeling blood in his mouth, Hunk cough as he gripped tight to the metal rod. Wait, he needed an opening. Calamari was cocky as he laugh and raising his arm for the finishing strike. Before it could even connect, Hunk lunge fast and jabbed his weapon right hard into the left knee joint.

Calamari scream as he fell hard onto his broken knee. Fluid spilling all over the ground, Hunk’s hand as he pulled out the rod. Before the alien had a chance to regroup, Hunk twisted around and did the same to the other knee. The combine screams of the gladiator and the crowd was hurting his ears the smells were making Hunk sick.

And he wasn’t done.

“You will pay for this! I swear-“ roared Calamari. He swung hard but the lack of his legs didn’t give him enough power. Hunk was able to move and get behind the beast. Gulping, Hunk rose his rod once more and jab it into the cyber arm’s shoulder. Or at least he thought it was. Clothing was covering the joint and Hunk knew he wasn’t digging into metal.

Oh god, he pretty sure that was flesh as Calamari  really  scream. That it was not oil coming from the wound. 

Blood…so much blood.

Backing away, Hunk shook his head as Calamari scream, struggling to get the rod of his shoulder. Watching the blood and oil mix together. Nononononono! He couldn’t continue his body as he puked what  was left  in his stomach and the blood in his mouth. 

No one gave much notice to it. They continue to cheer as the guards storm in to restrain the arena’s new Champion and the fallen warrior. There was only one viewer that seem to great pleasure in seeing the Yellow Paladin’s guilt and pain. He stood above all the common spectators in his private booth quite please with the sight.

And how he couldn’t wait for this to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh just in the mood for some good whole capturing the poor guy. Not sure if I will be continue with this one. Maybe at a later date or random updates when I'm driven to add more to this idea.


End file.
